Show Me How You Want it to Be
by HiddlesMeThis
Summary: The stories of seniors Steve, Tony, Clint, Natasha, Thor, Bruce, and freshman Loki living through high school as best they can. (Avengers High school AU)
1. Introduction- Welcome Back

_Chapter One: Introduction- Welcome Back_

The bell sounded to signify the beginning of another year at Peggy Carter High School. The crowded hallways filled with students reuniting after their long summers away from each other emptied, the groups dispersing into different directions to their homeroom classes. These departments only allowed for another group of familiar faces to meet together in the back of 's twelfth grade English class, the infamous poster of the school that all freshmen had a good laugh at hanging alone above the blackboard. "English, do you speak it?" Mr. Fury was a strict teacher; setting rules was the most important thing to him after following the already existing rules, or at least the ones he found to be not completely idiotic. In the corner sat his T.A., Mr. Coulson who was rather old to be a T.A., but the students liked him enough. He was a kind man with thin brown hair, had a sense of humor and often made sassy remarks that would cause the class to laugh uncontrollably, sometimes at the most inappropriate times. The students in the back of the room all knew each other but all had such different personalities it was a wonder how they were as close as they were.

First there was Natasha and Clint, destined to be prom king and queen for their fourth year in a row. There was no doubt they'd also be voted most likely to still be together in twenty years. Natasha was well liked by her peers, smart especially when it came to strategizing and logical thinking which made her very desirable to speak to about any problems a teenager could possibly be faced with. Her counterpart in Clint was precise, calculating, seemed to see everything that happened on the school's property to everyone's curiosity making him the most sought out for help in situations needing an inside eye: spying on a cheating significant other, or find out who it was that stole the dance company's fundraised money. It was a theory that he somehow had access to the school's security cameras, but he was simply observant.

Next came Thor, he wasn't exactly the brightest pupil in the school, or the class for that matter, but he had a personality that appeared to make up for it. He was just, open, willing to listen and though his advice may not have had as much meaning behind it as Natasha's, he held no biases or grudges against anyone even if they had personally wronged him over and over. This made him an easy person to approach and even with the odd time his ability to not judge on past experience had backfired on him, he still strongly believed in continuing to treat people as he wished to be treated. Brawn was more of a factor for Thor than brain which made him perfect for the school's football team, supplying them with their star quarter back. There was no doubt among teachers or students that Thor would earn himself a football scholarship to a well established school.

Off to the side to himself, his nose buried in a book, was Bruce. Bruce was an intelligent student and a teacher's favourite, constantly studying, working hard, and doing exceptionally well on his tests, excelling especially in sciences. Not once did he had in an assignment passed its due date and he was always certain to do the best he could. He was rather detached from the others; hard cold facts learned through research, experimentation, and experience were what he was most comfortable with. One of the main reasons he was even associated with this group of friends was because of the young brunette boy that sat beside him, Tony.

Tony too did exceptionally well at science, in fact, he did well at everything but he was not a teacher's favourite as Bruce was. Tony was snarky, sarcastic, and overall egocentric. He found pleasure in correcting teachers whenever he had the opportunity and bragging to his friends and anyone who would listen that he didn't need to study, he could party all weekend and he'd still ace his tests and exams. No teacher doubted that if Tony applied himself just a little bit more he'd be in the gifted program for sure, but without those few extra points on his average, he stayed in his classes with his friends, which is how he liked it. He was quite the ladies' man, every single girl (and some taken girls) in junior year and up had gone out with him at least once, and the freshmens and the sophomores patiently waited their turn if they had not yet had it. It wasn't surprising that he was idolized by all the other boys throughout the school. All this in account, it was sometimes considered strange he was friends with someone like Bruce, who really had very little friends, but he enjoyed being able to sit down and just talk science and to not be seen as a nerd.

Just before class began a new boy stumbled in, holding his books awkwardly in his large arms, his blond hair combed neatly and he took the empty seat next to Tony, fumbling with his books to set them down on the table as he'd had no time to pack them away in his backpack from his locker or he'd be late to class. His name was Steve and he was new to the school, shy at first, easily embarrassed, all his attention needed to do well in school, but the kid had heart and never did he give up. Not much was known about this new student, all that was known was that he came from Brooklyn and had a knack for getting himself into trouble if he thought it to be the right thing. He carried a sketchbook everywhere with him as it was a way he dealt with stress, drawing away any worries that came up. Little did he know the people that sat around him would become so much more to him than the people surrounding an empty seat, and they, especially Tony, had even less idea of the impact he would have on them.


	2. First Impressions Last a Lifetime

_Chapter Two: First Impressions Last a Lifetime_

Steve let out an exasperated sigh, combing his fingers through blond hair and leaning back in his chair as much as those terribly cramped desks would allow. Stretching his arms in the small space he was allowed was nearly impossible and in an attempt not to knock down Natasha's pile of books off her desk, his elbow accidentally bumped into Bruce's books. There was a large crash, panicking all the students in the classroom momentarily as they all spun around in shock, but by the time they had turned Steve was already on his knees, picking up the books one by one.

"Oh Geez, I'm sorry about that." He stammered from the ground. Sitting up to replace the books on Bruce's desk Steve's head hit the underside of the desk and he once again dropped the book in his hand. Painfully he finally sat back up and placed the last book back in its place.

"It's fine. Accidents happen. Thanks though, for picking them up." Bruce spoke softly with a polite smile as Steve was once again sitting in his own desk, rubbing the top of his head, his neat hair disheveled now. Before Steve could speak he heard a smooth voice speak up beside him.

"Nice job, kid. Bit of a klutz now are you?" Tony smirked; he had watched the whole thing happen with a sense of amusement. His voice held the same sarcastic tone as always and though he was being a little heckling, he found it admirable that he'd so fast at fixing his mistake.

"Kid? What, are you older than everyone else here?" Steve asked questioningly with a raised brow. Steve, who wasn't used to Tony's joking, took it almost as an insult. He was much bigger than him in every physical aspect and he wasn't one for being belittled, but he also didn't know his retaliation to the name would only bring Tony more amusement.

"Yeah, kid, you know: klutzy, awkward, probably a virgin." He said it with a shrug, watching Steve's face burn pink to only confirm his statement.

"Hey, guys, that's enough." Natasha sat forward and gave Tony a smack on the back of the head. "Sorry about that, Tony can be a little shit sometimes; don't take it as anything too hard. Name's Natasha, this is Clint, Bruce, Thor, and of course Tony. And your name is?"

"Steve. Steve Rogers. Nice to meet you," he said it with a smile and held out his hand to shake Natasha's, but he gave a sharp glance in Tony's direction as he did so noticing he still had that smirk on his face.

"Well Steve, welcome to PCH," she noticed Steve's general discrepancy towards Tony and she chuckled softly, lowering her voice. "Don't worry too much about Tony. You'll get used to him, we all do, but that doesn't mean you won't want to give him a good punch in the face sometime or another. Hell, I'm sure most of the teachers would if they could."

"Seems like a charmer." Steve squeezed in before his attention was averted to Mr. Fury who had taken his place at the front of the room in front of the chalkboard and began to talk. He was attentive, quiet, and all around respectful during the length of the class, but one could tell, just by the look on his face, he elsewhere occupied. He was trying to crack the tough exterior of the one Tony Stark.


	3. The 7th Wheel

_Chapter 3: The 7__th__ Wheel_

When lunch started Steve made his way from his 2nd period Biology class alone down to the lunch room as the only person he had recognized in his class was Tony, and he wasn't about to act all friendly with him. In fact, Steve doubted if he'd ever get used to Tony, even with Natasha's encouragement. He scanned over the room, adjusting his backpack over his shoulder until he saw Clint and Natasha sitting together in the back corner of the room. Since Natasha had been more than civil to him this morning he wasn't too hesitant to approach her, only hoping he wouldn't be interrupting anything between them.

"Hey, could I sit with you guys?" Steve asked softly, rubbing the back of his neck in a nervous habit, his cheeks and the tips of his ears accented with a light pink colour. Natasha looked up, her mouth full of a spoonful of soup, but she nodded and motioned to the empty seat before her. Steve set his bag down on the table, unzipping it and pulling out his lunch before sitting down gratefully.

"The others will be here soon I'm sure," Natasha finally spoke after her mouth was clear, startling Steve who had not expected her to break the silence and had began to eat his own food. "How do you like your first day here so far? It's not a bad school if I do say so myself."

"It's been fine, really. To be honest I was a bit worried about it, but it's going, well, better than planned." Natasha's grin widened and she opened her mouth to speak before she was cut off abruptly.

"Oh, hey kid!" Tony's now familiar voice was heard behind him and Steve felt a hand grip on both of his shoulders. As if he hadn't heard the voice of the one haughty teenager enough in English, Biology had been worse even if the comments Tony had made weren't directed towards him this time. "You're sitting with us now? Guess that means you're part of the group." One of Tony's large hands lifted from Steve's shoulder and gave a ruffle to Steve's hauntingly well combed hair.

"Hey! Knock it off would you?" Steve batted Tony's hand away from him with a tone of agitation in his voice.

"Woah, touchy too? I don't know Nat, think he's tough enough to keep around? Watch my stuff will you, I'm going to go get myself a real lunch." He tossed his rather empty bag over to the chair beside Steve, spinning on his heel to throw away the neatly wrapped salad he'd already extracted from his bag. Bruce had since joined them at their table but his entrance had gone unnoticed by Steve who had been caught up in watching Tony's exit. He seemed so wasteful, arrogant, and it was a wonder how he had as many friends has he did with the horrible attitude that had thus far been displayed to Steve.

"So, um, how long exactly does it usually take to warm up to that guy?" Steve asked, his body still turned on his chair as he ate to watch the behaviour that seemed so strange to a reserved boy like himself.

"Takes everyone a different amount of time I guess," Natasha chuckled, noticing Steve's apparent fascination with Tony's unique character and personality. "He's fun to be around, really, once you get past the first introductory stage."

Steve thought a moment over what he'd heard. It seemed it would be a miracle if they ever saw eye-to-eye, or to have him at least seem tolerable to him. Perhaps Tony's sly remarks would tone down when he was more accepted into the group, like a sort of initiation he'd created himself. While Steve was not happy with the thought of having to prove himself worthy of a friendship he figured he'd go along with it. Obviously Tony was an insecure individual if he needed this kind of power over people. There was a loud bang as the doors flew open.

"Thor, leave me alone! I'm fine! It's nothing! Get off of me!" An angry voice cried from the door way. Steve and the rest of the people sitting in the room turned, Thor stood towering over a slender, raven-haired, pale boy who was pulling his wrist from Thor's grip. His sunken eyes darkened on one side by a deep purple bruise. The younger boy groaned and tried to leave but Thor once again took a hold of him.

"Do not tell me this is nothing, Loki! Look at yourself in the mirror, I haven't seen you in such a way since we were younger…"

"Yes, when we were younger! I am older now, Thor, I can take care of myself now leave me alone!" He pushed Thor's hand away once again and stormed off to sit in the corner with his arms crossed solemnly over his chest, sinking back into the darkness. He had nothing set before him, food or otherwise, he simply stared off in an expression of anger as Thor slid over to sit at the table beside Bruce.

"What's Loki up to this time?" Bruce spoke from behind his book, glancing up quickly at Thor and only receiving a groan in response.

"What is he ever up to? No good, thinking he's above everyone else. He'll never learn, no matter how much he is punished." He glanced over to Loki and there Steve was, taking a seat beside his distraught brother.

"Mind if I sit here?" Steve asked lightly.

"Who the hell are you? I saw you come from Thor's table. Are you one of his friends? I've never seen you, no doubt he sent you. Just leave me alone okay? And tell my idiot of a brother that I'm fine and I don't need his help or his pity." He was grumbling, still with his arms crossed and his brows furrowed.

"Who gave you that shiner?" Steve completely ignored all that had been said, taking a seat across the table.

"I told you, leave me al-"

"Look, Thor didn't send me, and that's not going away any time soon so you might as well tell me how it happened. Come on, spill it. Was it over a girl? Damn, I bet she was more than worth it and the girls love…"

"It's not a girl, okay? It's not anyone. It's me and me alone. This isn't the first time and it won't be the last but it will sure as hell be the last time Thor tries to get involved in my business. It always fucking happens and Thor always thinks he needs to get involved but it's my fucking shitty life and I'll go about it as I see fit. So thanks for you concern, but trust me, I don't need it." Loki rose to his feet, forcefully pushed his chair into the table, snatching his bag up and hurrying out of the room, leaving Steve sitting alone, speechless, to give a quick 'I tried' shrug back to Thor and the others who had been watching intently.


End file.
